A processing cartridge capable of being dismountable from an electrophotographic image forming system is provided in the prior art, wherein the processing cartridge can supply toner to the electrophotographic image forming system when being installed on the electrophotographic image forming system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a processing cartridge 10 comprises a powder tube 20, a powder outlet portion 30 and a sliding member 40, wherein toner is stored into the powder tube 20; the powder outlet portion 30 is arranged on front end of the powder tube 20; the sliding member 40 is arranged inside the powder outlet portion 30; a powder outlet 301 is arranged on the powder outlet portion 30; and a powder feeding opening 401 is arranged on the sliding member 40.
When the processing cartridge 10 is installed on an electrophotographic image forming system 50, a protrusion 60 of the electrophotographic image forming system 50 drives the sliding member 40 to slide to a preset position; and at this time, the powder feeding opening 401 of the sliding member 40, the powder outlet 301 of the powder outlet portion 30 and an powder inlet 501 of the electrophotographic image forming system 50 are face to face, and the toner in the powder tube 20 can be conveyed to the powder inlet 501 from the powder feeding opening 401 and the powder outlet 301 and is then supplied to the electrophotographic image forming system 50.
When the processing cartridge 10 is dismounted from the electrophotographic image forming system 50, the sliding member 40 is restored to the initial state, namely the state before the processing cartridge 10 is installed on the electrophotographic image forming system 50; and the powder feeding opening 401 does not face the powder outlet 301 at this time so that the toner cannot be conveyed to the powder outlet 301 from the powder feeding opening 401.
However, due to the fact that no sealing member is arranged between the sliding member 40 and the powder outlet portion 30 and due to the shape of the sliding member 40 and other factors such as processing, manufacturing, etc., a gap always exists between the sliding member 40 and the powder outlet portion 30. Therefore, the sliding member cannot completely seal up the powder outlet portion 30 and the toner can still leak out from the gap between the powder outlet portion 30 and the sliding member 40 and then contaminates the electrophotographic image forming system 50.